


Unhealthy comfort in an enemy's actions

by Yeetlejuice



Category: Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetlejuice/pseuds/Yeetlejuice
Summary: Fuuka Yamagishi gets kidnapped by Strega, due to them targeting her for being a navigator. The experience as a whole is stressful for her. Although, deep down, some part of her has feelings that are... different from the rest of her feelings on the experience. Not the most healthy feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unhealthy comfort in an enemy's actions

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is HEAVILY based off of the P3 movies, where Strega actually does try to kidnap who they think the navigator is.

\-----

Finally, they had defeated the two Full Moon Shadows of the month. VII. “Chariot” and VIII. “Justice”, two parts of a tank, both fought as one and seperately, inside a bunker underground. At a certain point in the battle, the doors of the bunker were shut, and neurotoxin gas slowly started to flow in from the vents, courtesy of Strega. If it wasn't for Aigis, who didn't need to breathe, the team wouldn't have been able to defeat the Shadows and still have time to escape the bunker. But thankfully, they succeeded. Although, the battle tired them out immensely, and the walk home didn't help. At least Strega decided to get off of their backs... right?

\-----

A shirtless, pale man with a thin, unsightly figure, and long gray hair walked across a rooftop. Stuck through the belt of his jeans was a revolver, and adorning his head is a wire-like headband that goes around completely, in a circle around. He was followed by two others; a man in a green jacket and blue pants, holding in one hand a briefcase, the other, a grenade. His hair was blue, and he was wearing orange sunglasses. Behind the two men stood a woman with red hair, wearing a lolita dress, and a headband on her head. In one hand was the head of an axe, and she held a slight bit of chain in the other hand. Both hands were held slightly behind her back.

The three walked across the rooftops of Iwatodai, late at night, during the 25th hour never meant to be. On the ground below, the team of Persona-users known as S.E.E.S. were walking home, on the ground below. The three people on the rooftops followed the team below, from their position up high. They mainly were simply watching. Observing, gathering information, listening to their rival team chatter.

Finally, one spoke, his eyes still trained on the group on the ground walking home. It was the man with the grenade. "Hey, when are we gonna deal with that tracker of theirs?" The long-haired man responded to him.

"Not yet, Jin. Remember the obviously false information we were given. We decided to play along, yet enact a plan to outsmart them at the last moment. Of course, it all depends on if the kid and our lovely client are joining, but they will, with time."

"Oh, right, gotcha." Jin tilted his head a bit, in thought. "But, Takaya, wouldn't it be great to get an advantage now? Look at 'em, they're all tired out from that fight."

Takaya sighed in response. "Well, I... guess it wouldn't hurt. Chidori, do you remember which one was the tracker? The one you scanned for?"

The woman known as Chidori was lost in thought until the question was asked of her. She snapped out of her reverie a second after the question was asked of her. "Hmm...? Oh, right. The short girl. With the teal hair. She's the one." Instead of going back to her daydream, her eyes focused on the girl in question. Luckily, she was at the back of the group, walking at a slower pace than the rest. Her stamina was lowered from the battle, just like the others, thanks to the gas. 

The team below was approaching a turn in their path, and thus, the three on the rooftops were as well. The long-haired man spoke. "If we're going to strike, let's do so now." 

Jin acted first. He put his Evoker to his head, and pulled the trigger.

  * **Maragion**



Two walls of fire appeared in the corner that the team below were turning in. All of them were boxed in... except for a girl with teal hair, who was slightly behind the rest, and was outside of the walls of fire. One could hear their voices from below.

"What the hell...?"

"Oh, c'mon... wait, you're telling me you can't do anything about this, either, Stupei?"

"'Course I can't, Yuka-tan! I almost friggin died, I'm too pooped to do anything!" While two of the team members where bickering, two others, who seemed to be the oldest ones, were more composed. 

"Wait, where's Yamagishi?"

"Dammit, she's seperated from us! Mitsuru, think you can use an ice attack to bring down this fire?"

"...I'll try."

The red-haired girl used her Evoker. Her Persona manifested, but very faintly. It could only shoot out a short, small, chilly wind before it disappeared. The girl took a breath, and looked down.

"My apologies. It seems we're all too exhausted to do anything here..."

The dog whimpered, almost in agreement. One of the team members, who had foreign-looking hair and blue eyes, tried speaking, before her voice seemed to glitch slightly, and cut out. Her eyes looked like they flickered on and off for a moment.

"Energy levels: low..."

Another team member who looked about 10 years old was leaning on his weapon, a spear, for support the entire time. 

From above, on the rooftops, Takaya cackled slightly. Then, his legs gave out, and he was surrounded by a red glow as a figure appeared above him.

  * **Garudyne**



A whirlwind appeared, blowing smoke from the flames inwards towards those trapped in the walls of fire. The smoke blinded them, and a couple of coughing fits could be heard. Takaya rose to his feet, then gave a command. "Ahahaha, they're distracted... Chidori, now! Get the tracker!"

Chidori didn't think twice, before jumping down from the rooftops, falling elegantly and breaking her fall expertly, with minimal harm done to her. Their target was in sight, caught between Chidori, and one of the walls of flames that trapped her teammates. The tracker summoned her Persona as a last-ditch attempt at support, the glass-like globe of it encapsulating her. She levitated slightly inside the globe, her eyes closed. As she tried scanning immediately, Chidori took her opportunity. With a spin, she threw her axe in front of her, one hand still on the chain. It crashed through one end of the globe that makes up the tracker's Persona, travelled through the space inside the globe, curved around the tracker herself on her left side thanks to the spin, barely grazed her, and then broke through the other side. Once breaking through the other side, Chidori called upon her Persona, and the goat-headed figure that was summoned quickly struck at the mid-flight chain-axe. It soon went from flying past the tracker, to its trajectory turning to being towards the navigator, with a spin on it yet again. It tore through one end of the globe, flying through the space inside... and curved around the girl on the right side, then breaking through the other side. Now, the axe end was flying towards Chidori, and she caught it by the handle, in her right hand. The teal-haired girl was incredibly exhausted from having sustained so much damage to her Persona, but she seemed relieved upon seeing that the axe missed her body twice. After some moments, she realized what the manuever was intended for, but it was too late to do anything. 

Chidori pulled on both ends of the chain-axe, causing the chain connecting said ends to come closer to her, looping around the navigator's Persona, and by extension her, in the process. Eventually, after enough pulling, the globe shattered, and the Persona was dispelled after so much damage. The chain came to circle around the girl, and she was then pulled all the way towards Chidori. Chidori looped it around her multiple times, restricting her from any movement or resistance, and then ran off, carrying the chained-up girl through an alleyway.

The two men on the rooftops looked down below. Their enemies were still distracted by the flames, and their navigator was kidnapped. The team of three, having taken what they needed, left the area swiftly. By the time the flames cleared, they were gone.

\-----

As Chidori was running, with the navigator in tow, the teal-haired girl managed to work up some resolve. Although it wasn't enough strength for her to break free, it was enough for her to talk, albeit with a shaky voice.

"...Wh-why... are you d-doing this...? I-I'm not that strong or anything, s-so... why me?"

Chidori slowed her pace a bit, then, thought of a response.

"...You're their navigator, the one who gathers all their intel. One of their most important assets. If we're going to take them down, it'd be best to disorient them."

"...important... asset..."

"Need I repeat myself?"

The navigator took the hint, and stopped talking.

\-----

It was the day after the initial kidnapping, during the Dark Hour. A battle was waged between Strega and S.E.E.S., and the latter group won, managing to take back their navigator. The group was walking home, and the teal-haired girl was walking very closely to all of the other group members, seemingly still shaken from being the victim of a kidnapping. The leader noticed her nervousness, and slowed his pace to be the same as the navigator's, before opening his mouth to speak quietly.

"...Fuuka. It's over now. Calm down, please."

"Y-Yeah, I should... sorry, Makoto-kun."

"...It's fine. If you want... we could talk later. We haven't done that in a while..."

"That sounds nice..."

Makoto nodded in acknowledgement. After, the group walked until they eventually reached the dorm.

\-----

After talking with Makoto, Fuuka decided to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, she didn't leave the bathroom right away. Instead, she decided to reflect on things, and looked in the mirror at her reflection, thinking over the events of the previous day.

She thought to herself, "...that was terrifying. I'm glad the others saved me, but... I got worried. So worried. At least they came to get me, though... but that probably just made me a burden for them, didn't it... I guess I'm not that useful after all... there's nothing good about what happened."

A voice entered her thoughts. One that sounded like her, but, at the same time... _not_ her.

** "Nothing good, hm?" **

"...what? Wh-who's there?"

She looked around, and only saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Except... the eyes were yellow.

** "You say there's nothing good that happened, but, that's not true. You said you're not useful, but, that's not true. How, exactly? Just think of what Chidori said. "You're an important asset.". Emphasis on the important. Something good did come out of being kidnapped. In fact... there's something that made you feel a bit better about yourself." **

"Wh-what... do you mean...?"

** "The reason you got kidnapped. It's cause you're an important asset. You're USEFUL. And you feel better about yourself because of that, don't you. You got kidnapped because you were useful. Doesn't that make you feel... happy, almost?" **

"N-No, that's..."

** "You can't deny it. You got targeted, because you're important and useful to your team. Doesn't hearing that make you feel happy? Even if it means you're going to be kidnapped... doesn't it make you feel so proud? To be so useful that their eyes are set on you? Teeheehee... being kidnapped told you that you're nowhere near useless. Even if it was unpleasant, deep down, you felt validated by it..." **

"Stop it! S-Stop saying these things!"

** "But, they're true... one shouldn't hide the truth, yes?" **

"How... h-how can you say that so surely...?"

** "I know it's true about you because it's true for me, too. And I'm you, and you're me." **

"Th-that's not... that's not true! You're... not... me!"

The mirror itself shattered, and something shadowy seemed to form, but...

Someone knocked on the door to the room. As soon as they did, the shadowy figure disappeared. Fuuka opened the door, and Makoto was on the other side. He spoke.

"...Fuuka, I heard you yelling."

"...s-sorry... I didn't mean to keep you up, Makoto-kun..." Fuuka was shaking like a leaf.

"...Are you alright?"

"I just... feel a bit... frazzled from the kidnapping, is all... yeah, that's it..."

"Get some rest. It'll be fine, tomorrow. You'll be safe."

"A-Alright... thank you."

"No problem." Makoto left and walked down the hallway.

The mirror was still in pieces, yet... Fuuka was too tired to clean them up. She instead went straight to bed. As she lay in her bed, she murmured a single word to herself before falling into the depths of slumber.

"...useful..."


End file.
